musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Toxicity (album)
This is the Toxicity Album, if your looking for the song by System of a Down Toxicity see here Toxicity link * Rolling Stone link * [E! (A-) link * PurMusik | * Alternative Press (music magazine)|Alternative Press (90/100) Oct 2001, p.102 * Kerrang! | Last album = System of a Down (2000) | This album = Toxicity (2001) | Next album = Steal This Album! (2002) | Misc = }} Basic Info Toxicity is System of a Down's second album release. Produced by Rick Rubin, Toxicity was released on September 4, 2001 by American Recordings, debuting at #1 on both the United States and Canadian charts. Toxicity received mass critical acclaim, making many end-of-year "best of" lists (such as being named SPIN Magazine's #1 record of the year), and earning a Grammy nomination for lead single "Chop Suey". The album has sold over 12 million copies worldwide and is multi-platinum in the United States. It is also the only System of a Down album not to feature the Parental Advisory label, with only minor profanities. However, a limited edition of the album containing a bonus CD with behind the scenes footage of the making of the album does feature the Parental Advisory label, while a different limited edition containing a DVD with the Toxicity music video and live footage also does not feature the label. Track listing Special Edition bonus CD Featured Songs The song "Shimmy" was featured in the 2002 video game Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4. The song "Chop Suey" was featured in the 2008 video game Rock Band 2. The song "X" was originally recorded for the bands' 1998 self-titled debut but it was re-worked for Toxicity. "Toxicity" was made available as a downloadable song for Rock Band on August 5, 2008. "Toxicity" is featured in the video game "Guitar Hero: Metallica The song "Science" was featured in the 2002 video game ATV Offroad Fury 2. The album is listed in Blender's 500 CDs You Must Own. * System of a Down: ** Daron Malakian – guitar, vocals ** Serj Tankian – vocals, keyboard ** Shavo Odadjian – bass ** John Dolmayan – drums * Additional Musicians: ** Additional vocals/music by Arto Tunçboyacıyan on "Science" and "Arto" ** Additional piano by Rick Rubin * Produced by Rick Rubin and Daron Malakian, co-produced by Serj Tankian * Mixed by Andy Wallace * Engineered by David Schiffman * Additional engineering by Greg Collins and Darren Mora * Assistant engineers: Darren Mora, Al Sanderson, Ryan McCormick, Jim Champagne * Assistant mixdown engineer: Rich Balmer * Strings written by Serj Tankian * Additional strings written by Marc Mann * Strings arranged and conducted by Marc Mann * Photography: Martyn Atkins (Studio), Glen E. Friedman (Back Cover, Water), John Dolmayan, Hallie Sirota * Cover art: Mark Wakefield * Art director: Shavo Odadjian & Brandy Flower * Album art concepts: Shavo Odadjian & System of a Down * Inside collage art: John Dolmayan & Brandy Flower * Co label art: Shavo Odadjian * A&R direction: Dino Paredes * Production coordinator: Lindsay Chase * Worldwide representation: David "Beno" Benveniste, Velvet Hammer Music and Management Group * Recorded at Cello Studios, Hollywood, CA * Mixed at Enterprise Studios, Burbank, CA * Mastered by Eddy Schreyer at Oasis Mastering, Studio City, CA Category:System of a Down Category:Albums